Captain Kirk's Guide to Women
| author =John Rodriguez | editor = | illustrator = | narrator = | publisher = | format =Paperback | published =February 2008 | reformat = | reprint = | pages =96 | ISBN =ISBN 1416543155 | omnibus = | date = | stardate = | altcover = | caption = |}} A smart amusing guide that explains how any geek, Star Trek or otherwise, can land the woman of his dreams by following the example of intergalactic ladies' man Captain Kirk. Introduction (blurb) When it comes to legendary men of romance, Casanova, Don Juan, and James Bond are the first names that might enter the mind. But really, there is only one man who can boast that his powers of seduction have taken him where no man has gone before: Captain James T. Kirk. Captain Kirk's status as an interstellar stud is proven by his ability to seduce any woman, in any situation, in any part of the galaxy. Women from high society princesses to insane asylum slave girls - from blood-sucking shape-shifters to emotion-deprived androids - they all swoon, acquiesce, and malfunction from just one kiss. But a single question remains in the minds of millions of Star Trek fans aboard Starship Earth: how does he do it? Whether you're a guy who wouldn't be caught dead in the self-help aisle, or a gal looking for a gift for a socially impaired friend, the answers for how to succeed with women are inside this quirkily entertaining guide. Summary References Characters :Andrea • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Arthur Coleman • • Drusilla • Elaan • Charlie Evans • Flint • Garth of Izar • Adolf Hitler • Rayna Kapec • Lenore Karidian • Edith Keeler • Kelinda • James T. Kirk • Kodos • Roger Korby • Janice Lester • Marta • Leonard McCoy • Eve McHuron • Miramanee • Marlena Moreau • Marlena Moreau (mirror) • Helen Noel • Harry Mudd • Nona-Kahn-ut-tu • Odona • Christopher Pike • Rael • Janice Rand • Rojan • Salish • Montgomery Scott • Shahna • Areel Shaw • Spock • Spock (mirror) • Hikaru Sulu • Sylvia • Tomar • Tyree • Nyota Uhura • Janet Wallace Cupid • God • Abraham Lincoln • Lady Macbeth • William Shakespeare Starships and vehicles : • Locations :Cygnet XIV • Deneva • Earth • Eden • Elba II • Eminiar VII • Exo III • Gamma Trianguli VI • Hell • Holberg 917G • Manark-4 • San Francisco Fleet Yards • Utopia Planitia • Venus • Vulcan Races and cultures :Elasian • Gideon • Gorn • Human • Kelvan • Klingon • Medusan • Orion • Ornithoid • Providers • Rigelian • Romulan • Scalosian • Tellarite • Troglyte • Vian • Vulcan States and organizations :High Advisor of Ardana • Karidian Company • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Other :892-IV • Ancient West • Android • cat • Christmas • corbomite • Dynasty! • Elasian tear • geisha • Greek • knight • Kobayashi Maru scenario • lance • mahko root • Omicron spore • phaser • Pon farr • Prime Directive • Rigelian fever • robot • Roman • Romulan ale • sand-bat • Three-dimensional chess • vampire • Vegan choriomeningitis • Venus drug • waltz • wine • witch • Xenopolycythemia Information *www.KirksGuide.com *Kirk's women Quotes Related Stories Images Connections *CaptainKirksGuidetoWomen.com Category:Reference books